Loving You
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Even though I don't know how to love you in the way you would like, I'll always love you with all of my heart in the best way I know how. sasunaru sasusaku naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Saw this quote on FB. Can't find the original author of it. A fic came of it.

Enjoy

LS

* * *

 _Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaria, siempre te querre con todo mi corazon de la mejor forma que sepa._

 _Even though I don't know how to love you in the way you would like, I'll always love you with all of my heart in the best way I know how._

He was in love. That was both true and unfortunate.

Sasuke watched on as Naruto played with Hinata's fingers as they sat having breakfast together. Sasuke watched the couple, while Sakura watched him.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and smiled at him as he always did. His 100 watt smile melting through the noise.

Sasuke smiled back. Reserved. Small. Hardly noticeable unless you knew him. Oh yeah. He was in love.

Sakura rocked a sleeping child and tried to smile at Hinata as the other pair shared a moment. They all knew it. It was no secret.

* * *

Sasuke remained in the tent with Naruto. The mission was over. They were on the way back now. They could have continued all night and reached the village by morning, but Sasuke had insisted against it.

Naruto remained by the fire for as long as he could until finally the embers had died down and there was nothing else to do, but to join Sasuke in the small tent. "Hey," he said and removed his shoes at the door. He pulled down his pants and tucked himself into the sleeping bag in boxers and a t shirt.

"Hey," Sasuke replied as he remained over the sleeping bag in only his boxer-briefs.

"You're going to get cold," Naruto warned.

Sasuke was tempted to reply in a coy manner, but didn't say a word.

"You know I love you, Sasuke. You're my best friend," Naruto said into the darkness after Sasuke had shut out all light.

"I know," Sasuke replied.

"I don't know what to do," Naruto said. He loved her. He was in love with her. They were going to be parents and yet his best friend was hurting, but what could he do? He could only love him back in the best way he knew how and that was only as a friend.

"Give me," Sasuke paused. He was hesitating. Could he really ask that of Naruto? "Give me tonight," he said in a near whisper.

Naruto didn't think he was capable of cheating. He also wasn't capable of denying Sasuke. "You know I'm not-" he made a motion with his hand, but in the dark it was useless.

"I know," Sasuke said and slowly closed the distance between them. "You don't even have to say my name," he added as he pulled back Naruto's sleeping bag.

Naruto sighed and remained still.

Sasuke pushed up Naruto's shirt and removed it. He pulled down his boxers and they easily gave way.

Naruto remained still. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling of their tent and tried to think of her.

Sasuke gulped and swallowed thickly as his hand inched down Naruto's stomach and fell to his coarse pubic hair. He pulled lightly and found Naruto was already half hard. Sasuke's hand wasn't small. It wasn't fine. It was weathered and battle-worn. He gripped Naruto with strength and moved his hand over his cock slowly, but with determination.

Naruto's body responded. Naruto moaned low in his throat. It turned into a groan when he felt a wet warmness descend on him. "Fuck," he grunted as he felt tongue and teeth battling to pleasure him. "Fuck, fuck," he repeated and only just kept his hips still.

Sasuke moaned around the length. The taste was powerful and so very Naruto. After days of travel and no showers Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto tasted like. There was nothing that could compare to him. Sasuke didn't know how involved Naruto wanted to be, but he removed his own boxer-briefs and found Naruto's hand.

Naruto let his hand be moved. He stroked Sasuke's ass and squeezed a cheek before his finger teased Sasuke's crack and hole. He rubbed the tip of his finger against Sasuke's entrance and pressed inside a few times.

Sasuke grunted as he was penetrated. He pushed back and pulled his face up. He had to take his chance. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's hand and eased himself over Naruto's lap. He reached behind himself and sat down slowly. "Oh god," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto couldn't fool his body for much longer, but he'd continue for his friend. He licked his lips and reached out to feel Sasuke's hips and waist. He pushed him down onto his back and started to enter him. "Tell me how," Naruto whispered. He leaned over Sasuke and obeyed the subtle commands.

* * *

Sasuke laid awake. It had been a few weeks since then and he couldn't face his best friend. He knew he'd forced him. Naruto only did it because he couldn't see his friend hurting like he'd been. Sasuke was in love. Naruto only loved.

The door opened and Sasuke watched Sakura enter the room. His eyes went wide.

Sakura pushed back her short hair. It was blonde. "So?" she asked as she shut the bedroom door.

Sasuke smiled at her. It was a different smile, but still honest. "I like it," he said and opened his arms when she joined him on the bed.

"I thought you would," she said.

 _Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaria, siempre te querre con todo mi corazon de la mejor forma que sepa._

 _Even though I don't know how to love you in the way you would like, I'll always love you with all of my heart in the best way I know how._


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's what happened... Somehow this story got away from me.

 **Hinatalover4ever** was kind enough to leave me a review. She proposed a view at the wives povs. So this chapter happened.

Warning: This is now a NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSasu. If you're here for the straight stuff, sorries, but I'm about to turn the wheel and slam us into a different ship.

 **Enjoy**

 **LS**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _The door opened and Sasuke watched Sakura enter the room. His eyes went wide._

 _Sakura pushed back her short hair. It was blonde. "So?" she asked as she shut the bedroom door._

 _Sasuke smiled at her. It was a different smile, but still honest. "I like it," he said and opened his arms when she joined him on the bed._

 _"I thought you would," she said._

* * *

 **~Months Later~**

Naruto was tired of being avoided. He came up to the Uchiha home and knocked. He knew she was on a mission and _he_ wasn't. He was only there to talk. He wasn't going to pick a fight. He just didn't want to be avoided after what had happened. They could forget about it, if that's what Sasuke wanted. They didn't have to talk about it ever again.

Sasuke walked towards the door with a baby in his arms. He opened the door and although he'd wanted to instantly shut it as soon as he came face to face with Naruto, he didn't. He knew Naruto wouldn't give up so easily, even if he had. Sasuke took a step back and looked away from Naruto's piercing blue eyes. The spark he felt and the way his heart sped up told him all he needed to know about his own feelings. Not that he needed the reminder, but he was still madly in love.

Naruto smiled at his best friend. "Hey," he greeted and walked in when Sasuke moved away from the door and left it open behind him.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke replied as if he hadn't been avoiding him and set the baby down in front of the television. "Sakura isn't home," he said though he knew Naruto wasn't there for her.

"I know," Naruto said and shut the door after kicking off his shoes. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked right out as he followed Sasuke into the home. He kept repeating to himself that he wasn't there to start a fight.

It took a moment for Sasuke to say anything. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke finally said and walked towards the kitchen.

Naruto followed into the kitchen as well, already riled up by the non-answer. "Yeah okay, fine. Play dumb. You rode my cock and got what you wanted, so now you disappear!"

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he dragged Naruto by his arm into the breakfast nook. "Shut up," he hissed only to hear his child giggle and scream out "Cock!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "I—uh I didn't mean—," he paused as Sasuke seemed to calm down.

"Sakura is going to fucking kill me," Sasuke muttered and released Naruto's arm. He frowned as he sat up on the counter. "Look at what you're teaching my child," he complained, but Naruto didn't reply for some time.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me," Naruto insisted, although much quieter a few minutes later.

Sasuke couldn't deny it was what he'd been doing. He wouldn't avoid it now that Naruto was there just for his answer. The other wouldn't leave if he didn't give him one. "I don't know how to act around you," Sasuke confessed as he stared at his bare feet. He looked up at Naruto and met his eyes.

Naruto let the silence carry on for a few minutes even while they stared at each other. He bit his bottom lip and wondered if his stomach did a flip because of the guilt he felt. When he couldn't hold Sasuke's heated gaze any longer he spoke. "I told her," he said after a while.

"Of course you did," Sasuke said easily and shook his head to get his long hair out of his face and break their staring. "I was counting on you doing just that," he said and looked out of the large window behind him.

"She uh- she says it's alright with her because she loves me and knows that I love you. She says you're my number one, my priority," Naruto shared, sounding more and more confused. "She thinks I love you more than I love her," he said.

Sasuke snorted. "She's wrong. You love her. I know you do. She's carrying your child. You married her for God's sake," he said and leaned back on his hands. "You aren't even gay," he added, though he hoped for Naruto to deny that part at least.

"I told her all that," Naruto said and finally looked at Sasuke again. "She only smiled and stroked my face before leaving. She didn't even cry, get mad or yell at me," he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura dyed her hair blonde," he said and jumped down from the counter. He walked up to Naruto and sat on the opposite chair.

"I saw."

"It's interesting," Sasuke said. "She knows too."

"You told her?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata did," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto raised his brows. "Did she get mad?"

"She said she knew all along," Sasuke said. "And that she was happy if my heart was hers, even just a little bit," he said almost sadly. "I'm hurting her," he said with a wrinkle between his brows.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm hurting her too," he said, though he meant both Sakura and Hinata.

Sasuke placed both hands on the table and squeezed them into fists in frustration. "I don't know how to stop this feeling," he said in a low whisper.

Naruto only nodded. He didn't know what to do either. "It's all your fault," Naruto said eventually. "All your fault!" Naruto stressed.

" _My_ fault!?" Sasuke replied and stood up. "How is this my fault!?" he asked and walked up to Naruto. He pressed his finger to Naruto's chest. "It's all your fault! You couldn't just assign somebody else on my mission! You just _had_ to come along, Mr. All Mighty Hokage!"

Naruto stood up too, so fast he knocked down the chair he was on. "None of this is my fault. I did nothing wrong! You were the one swallowing down my cock!"

"Quit saying 'cock'!" Sasuke yelled right back.

"Cock! Cock! Cock!" Naruto said with a stomp each time.

"Cock!" A little voice echoed from the other side of the wall.

Sasuke growled as he launched himself at Naruto fist first.

* * *

Hinata smiled at Sakura as she arrived from her mission. "It went well?" she guessed by the smile on Sakura's face.

"It did," Sakura confirmed and left the mission report on the table. She quickly left with Hinata towards the nearest tea shop once that was done. They'd spoken as soon as Naruto had confessed to Hinata. Hinata thought Sakura should also know. It wasn't an easy talk, but Sakura was glad for her friendship and candor.

"I'm glad," Hinata said as they walked together. They followed the crowds downtown together. Hinata enjoyed the cool breeze on her face as it blew her hair away from her face. She looked up at the clouds and finally back down at her friend. Sakura looked happy, but there was a slight dimness in her eyes. She knew where that came from. She touched her swelling stomach and turned to face Sakura for an instant. "He's at your house right now," she said after a while.

Sakura turned to look towards her home instinctively. "Oh," she said slowly. "That's alright," she said and turned back to look ahead. "I'm sure it's fine." Sakura said as much, but in her heart she feared what Sasuke would do with Naruto, now that he knew how Sakura felt and that Sakura had always known.

"I told Naruto I understood," Hinata said as they sat down together. "We talked about it again last night and I told him it was alright," she said.

"How could you?" Sakura asked. "I mean- I told Sasuke the same thing, but I thought for sure you wouldn't say the same," she shared quietly.

"Since childhood he's chased after him," Hinata said with a sad smile. "In more ways than one. Why would that change now?"

Sakura knew that much was true. "I don't know how to feel. I love him. I don't want to share him," she said. "I chased after him too and after so long he finally recognized me," she said.

Hinata nodded. She understood the feeling. "I love him and if sharing is the only way to keep him, then I'm willing to do that," she said.

Sakura sipped at her tea when it arrived. "Me too," she said after a while. "Me too, Hinata." She said that, but wasn't sure if Sasuke would stay if he knew he could have Naruto instead. Why would he remain if what he wanted was within reach? She also wasn't sure how honest she was being with herself. Could she really stick around, if Sasuke decided to continue this physical relationship with Naruto? It was only physical, right? She knew the answer to that too. Sasuke was in love and always had been.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how it happened again. He had cleaned himself out already and was wearing clean clothes again. He washed his face in the bathroom and pushed his wet hands through his hair, pushing it back away from his face. He left the guest bathroom and sat down on the couch, behind his daughter, who hadn't moved since he'd placed her in front of the television.

Naruto exited the master bathroom after he'd dressed in some of Sasuke's clothes. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the couch. Then he took a seat as well. "I uh I don't know how that happened," he said quietly as he sat down.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at the ache and crossed his leg at the knee. "I think we were in the middle of a fight," Sasuke said. "Then I punched you and you fucked me," Sasuke summarized.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah," he said and sighed.

This time had been completely different than the first. In the darkness of the tent, Naruto had been able to think of his wife. He'd been able to do that until he'd taken over and laid over Sasuke to thrust into his willing body. His fantasy had been interrupted by Sasuke's soft moans and stern directions. Naruto insisted he wasn't gay and rationalized his ability to perform by thinking that he'd been only thinking of Hinata, but that wasn't entirely true.

Sasuke didn't say anything back. He stared at the back of his daughter's head and glanced at Naruto only once.

Naruto had acted this time. Sasuke hadn't seduced him. He hadn't needed to go down on him to entice him. Naruto was so turned on by the fight in Sasuke's eyes that he'd launched himself at Sasuke's neck and roughly pulled down his pants. Naruto didn't know how to have sex with a guy. He'd never even had anal sex until Sasuke. He only knew what he wanted and when Sasuke didn't fight back as he turned him over on his belly, Naruto only acted on instinct. He pulled his own pants down there in the kitchen and entered his friend roughly.

Sasuke had allowed the pain to mix with pleasure as Naruto grunted gruffly behind him as he took him. He winced and allowed tears to fall as he endured the pain. "N-Naruto!" Sasuke gasped when Naruto found his prostate. "Fuck," he gasped and wished there was something to grip onto other than the tile floor.

Naruto had taken him and when it was over Naruto had pulled out and leaned back on his palms. "Did you-?" he had asked.

Sasuke shook his head, but didn't say anything else as he tugged his pants back up over his thighs. He left the room with an obvious limp and motioned at Naruto to follow for clean up.

Naruto shook his head to stop reliving what had just happened. "I have to go," Naruto said and stood up. He walked towards the door and looked back. Sasuke hadn't moved an inch.

Eventually Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "Bye, Naruto," he said.

Naruto smiled slightly and pulled open the front door. He was surprised to see both Sakura and Hinata standing there.

"Hinata," Naruto said surprised and let guilt color his face. "Sakura," he greeted and moved away to let the two inside. "I was just leaving," he said and hoped they hadn't left a mess in the kitchen.

Sakura patted Naruto's shoulder. "Stay. We should have dinner together. I just got back. I'll take a shower and we can go," she said and tried to ignore the way Naruto was looking at Hinata. So something did happen.

Sasuke stood up when he heard his wife's voice and kissed her at the door. "Welcome back," he said and smiled at Hinata. "Come in," he said politely, _too_ polite for Sasuke.

Hinata smiled back and glanced at Naruto. He was looking at Sasuke with the same look he always wore when the other was around. It made her heart ache just to see it, but at the same time how could she deny him such happiness when he'd known so little of it.

Naruto walked back inside and led Hinata towards the couch and the baby. "We were watching this," he said and motioned at the television.

Hinata took a seat next to Naruto and leaned against him. "Did you have a good time with Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto blushed. "Y-yeah. We talked. We fixed things," he lied.

Sasuke soon returned to the living room and took a seat. "I didn't expect Sakura back for another day," he said to the couple. "I'm glad she's back," he said.

Naruto didn't know why the sentence stung him. He frowned slightly.

Hinata smiled and patted Naruto's thigh before giving it a squeeze. "Where would you two like to eat?"

"Ramen," they both echoed, though Naruto was enthusiastic and it seemed Sasuke was mocking him.

"Of course. God forbid you eat anything else," Sasuke said and smirked teasingly at Naruto.

Naruto was somewhat subdued in his reply. "Well, where do you want to eat, bastard?" he asked.

"Ramen is fine," Sasuke said and leaned back as his wife walked into the room. "Hey, we're having ramen," he said.

"Surprise, surprise," Sakura said and took a seat as well.

The room was quiet. They took turns staring at each other and then suddenly the baby spoke.

"Cock!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

The girls shared a look and then turned towards Naruto as he seemed to be the cause.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his head. "I uh- It just slipped," he said and continued to chuckle.

Sakura didn't want to ask how that word had come up in conversation while the two had been alone. She had a feeling she knew the answer. She turned to look at Sasuke.

"In front of our daughter!?" she asked as she pieced it together.

Sasuke exhaled slowly. "Don't give me that look. It was this idiot's fault. He doesn't know how to censor himself," he said though he didn't deny what she was accusing him of.

Naruto raised his hands. "Sakura, he's right. It's my fault. I just came in here to talk to Sasuke about why he was avoiding me, and umm the word slipped. She heard it once and it stuck!" he said though that wasn't the complete truth.

Sakura leaned back against her seat, still unsure. She wanted to know what had happened between them, but she didn't dare ask, afraid of hearing the truth. "I'm hungry," she said and stood. "Let's get going."

Hinata agreed and stood to follow Sakura.

Sasuke stood and leaned down to unbuckle the baby and take her with them. He carried her easily and motioned to Naruto to take her bag.

Naruto put on the pink bag over his shoulder and followed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Not sure what's gonna happen with this fic. Might write more. Might end here. We shall see.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
